Red Haired Saga
by battle manga
Summary: On a star night our hero/villen looks up at the stars and wonders why people hate him. He will be attacked by a idiot and said idiots death will change the world forever.


**Chapter one**

Our story begins with a sacrifice. The death of a mother, and the sealing of a daemon into a little baby. But things are not always as they seem. This is a story both new and as old as time, To save a village a man must sacrifice everything, even his soul. This is the story of Sabuto no Gara. (You thought it was go'na be Naruto didn't you).

It was a sandy, chili and windy night in the desert but the stars were still all out and so vivid that you could reach out and touch one. On a building shaped like a pot sat one lone little boy holding a stuffed bear. His flaming red hair was a bright contrast from his pale skin and dark drab clothes. He was looking at the stars and reading an astrology book of all things. Looking at the stars was the only time that Gara felt like he could actually take a nap. With was a real travesty as looking and learning about the stars was something he enjoyed doing. But just as he was about to take said nap a shuriken came sailing out of the buildings and was headed towards his head.

Of course we know that with his ultimate defense he can't be hurt so easily. The ninja sent to attack Gara was actually a Yamanaka. Hojo was cast out of his clan do to being far too vicious and sloppy with his mind techniques. The head disapproved and after a few to many times they finally tried to kill him. It helped that he was accused of a few questionable crimes. So when a mission came in that was basically suicide they down played the contents and sent him off being sure that it would kill him.

So now we find Hojo embarrassed that he was found by a kid. He kept throwing weapons but none of them managed to hit the kid. "What the hell this was supposed to be an easy gig not trying to hit a wall with a toothpick. " As he was sending his missiles he neglected to see the sand moving under him. He had enough. With rage at being bested by a kid he yelled "No one bests a mind walker" he then made his family's sign and pushed himself into the kids head.

When he got in all he saw was a vast wasteland of rolling desert dunes and not the normal brain most people have. "Ah man did I fuck up again, I'm in the god dam mind scape." As he was about to leave and search for a way to the main storage hub he felt a punch come out of no were. Hojo looked back and saw a priest behind him and he looked like he had one to many shrooms. His hair was in all places his eyes cracked and his skin a pasty yellow. He was the definition of crazy. He was also chained by a long chain to the small boy that he saw earlier. Besides trying to hit Gara with his cane he was also screaming bloody murder to the kid who could now hear the lunatic. Terrified the kid tried to run but could only get so far from the priest. "Ok I've had enough of this" Hojo ran at the priest sending a small fire ball at him. The priest surprisingly put up a good fight in hand to hand and even a powerfull jutsu. By the end of the hours mark both were exhausted when they heard a loud rumble. The sand next to the kid slid up and a huge ass tanuki kame out of the ground. Hojos pants suddenly became a hell of a lot wetter.

"Hahahaha I love that reaction." He just kind of sat there and watched as my blade drained the last bit of life out of the priest. "Hold on, if you're the one tail then shouldn't you be in a huge cadge in the mid scape and if not in there then trying to escape? "

"You must be high brat, in here I get whatever I can imagine. Why the hell would I want to leave? Only think that was annoying about this place was that the priest there was always raving on and on. Nearly drove me man. But now you killed him, So I will make your death swift." At that last part Shikaku roared out filling all the space with a mighty sound. Hojo ran on adrenalin of the mind and instantly tried to launch a mind attack. Unfortunately three things happened at once. One the beam was irregular so it hit the Kid instead and a trace hit the dying priest. Then Skikakues Tail waked Hojo turning him into a stain on the ground. After cleaning off his tail Shuaku notices that Gara falls onto the ground screaming and holding his head. What felt like hours passed (was about 45 min) with knowledge and memories flowing into Gara at a unprecedented rate. Now most would have had their head boil by now, but since Gara was a human sacrifice his head healed as fast as it broke. Shikaku noticed this but did still let it happen. All he did was shrink down and stare at the kid.

After the screaming stopped he said, "Hay kid you still sane?"

"Sane would not be the exact word id use but I'm at least coherent." Shikaku was surprised such big words came out of the runt. "The hell happened to you?"

"I believe that Hojo there botched his last jutsu and gave me the collective memories of himself and the wind priest."

"Does that mean that you now became them or just know what they knew." Shukaku can be surprisingly adept when he focused. Thought still surprised at this development.

"It's a bit hard to explain. It's like I gained more understanding of life and a bit of knowledge from their experiences. It will not affect me emotionally nor change my fundamental being but I will now be able to think in more dimensions then simply that of a homicidal 5 year old. So I basically am now have the mental capabilities of a 90 year old and the body of an 8 year old. This will probably be a blessing at times and a curse. On one hand I can now say with certainty that I can understand everything done to and for me in various angles. On the other hand on the other hand the more understanding I get the less I will actually give a shit about the people here and what I do or they do. But in retrospect if I had continued as before I would have been a half mad monster that lashed out at anything that would or could have been seen as a possible threat. I would have been little better than an animal or beast. "For the next bit Gara Smiled a Grin so creepy and evil it made Shikaku feel proud. "But now, now I am a very much sane monster. I am probably going to be so much worse than I could have ever been as a simple beast. I can now hide my monsterishnis and thereby being even worse. Before I only know how to crush but now I understand many new brands of evil. This world as gotten way to full of itself, now is the time for evil to rise and take its place in the spotlight. After all, evil always finds a way." Shikaku at this was grinning so much that his face was libel to split apart. "But with my new found wisdom I will caouse trouble if I do this without planning, I must take some time and come up with actually dreams and goals to reach otherwise I will simply loos myself in a sea of blood.""Buahahahahaha"

Gara laughed for ages till he calmed down which while on an adult may have been manic on a kid looked absolutely adorable. "You mind if I come back when my head stopes processing everything?" Gara said a bit more subdued. Since he still only had the stamina of an 8 year old.

"Yah sure kid, you're a riot." With that shikaku receded down back into the sandy deps and then Gara leapt up in the air and vanished.

….

Back in the real world the assassin's body was being crushed by a sand coffin and leaving no trace that he was Ever there. But a thought came over Gara and instead of fully crushing the body he stored some parts for a project of his.

For the next three days he spent processing all the info that got crammed into his head. Often he would look like he was staring off into space making faces. This just reinforced the crazy opinion people had of him.

Other than processing he also did some soul searching and tried to discover what he wanted in life. At first he thought the destruction of the village but figured that would really gain him nothing. But leading on the other hand was a much better idea. That's one goal down, the next goal was inspired by Hojo and is memories, let's just say that the goal was beyond perverse. The third goal would be strength. Not just of the body but of the mind as well. So he thought of how to achieve these goals. This continued until all the memories were processed and then an extra day just to make sure he was stable. During the night he meditated and looked into himself. He spiraled down until he plopped down onto a sand dune.

"Man you really like sand. Won't it get a bit grating after a while?"

"Well with my outer shell this might as well be fluffy feathers." Shukaku raised himself in his humanoid form and set up some chairs for them. "So have you made a decition?"

So Gara told him of his goals and plans as well as an outline of how to achieve them. "Sounds like a smart plan. I can even help you with your training provided you can make life interesting." Gara snapped his fingers and suddenly a huge leg of ham came flying out of the sky and slamming into the ground before them. There also came a picture of the priest and Kazekage, on a dart board.

"I like the way you think, perhaps I also influenced you in that mind meld thing."

"Nah im just that awesome. Also I realized I was a little too unstable to pronounce myself truly evil. For Evil is but perspective and I am sure that to many people I will be a hero. "

"All to true, Now let us begin with more Fuinjutsu and Spells followed by a study in politics and a work our regiment for your new body. Gara gave it a thought "I agree with most but what are spells?" suddenly a memory comes up of the priest casting a few amazing spells and a hidden cult of magic users that were hidden even from ninja.

"Yes but the only reason you can learn it is because you already know of it now. But remember unlike chakra, magic has a mind and likes to be secret so few can ever be told about it or use it. I for one am the only tailed beast that can use it and only one of two that know about it. It is one of the three laws of magic that you cannot discuss, teach or revel magic to anyone that does not already know about it. You may talk about it in the abstract but overall it best not to. For example if someone asks you if it is real you can say you don't know or you can say you won't say. But if that person had found a magic book and learned to perform at least one spell without you interfering in anything else other than leaving the book then you will get a feeling you can talk about magic to them. You may show off your magic skills just never say they are magic, Call it some new jutsu. But mind you that while it could be used for battle, magic likes to be far sneakier then that. If you want to learn the fireball just learn the jutsu, if you want to learn how to see something a hundred miles away then use magic. So what do you say, the training will be intense but the payoff should be spectacular."

"I accept" so came to be the first deal between daemon and child.


End file.
